harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przykra historia roztargnionego Douglasa
Przykra historia roztargnionego Douglasa (ang. The Sorry Story of Distractible Douglas) — wierszowana zagadka napisana przez Mirandę Goshawk i wydana w Księdze Czarów pod koniec drugiego rozdziału. Wiersz opowiada o Douglasie – uczniu Hogwartu, który strasznie się rozpraszał. Wiersz |-|Angielski= His letter came from Hogwarts and, oh, Douglas was so pleased! He would have read the whole thing, but a boil needed squeezed. He would have packed his trunk himself , but thought he'd seen a fly Doing loops and backwards flip-flops (it wasn't, but nice try). He liked the thought of lessons, yes, but Douglas didn't see Why you had to pay attention and not try to jinx your knee And tentacles were funny, in a tickly kind of way, So why the teachers roared at him, he really couldn't say. It was 'pay attention, Douglas' every single place he went But Douglas didn't want to, and so letters home were sent And his father wrote him strictly, saying: 'Douglas, now be warned! You must finish things you —' Douglas put the letter down and yawned. Douglas liked to be distracted, because he found it much more fun His homework was abandoned and his spells and charms half-done He never really noticed just how far he'd slipped behind But then someone dared poor Douglas to perform a jinx (not kind). It went so badly wrong that it is nicer not to dwell On Dougie's second nose, or on the mess, or on the smell And nobody could ever say how Douglas came to be Entrapped inside that drainpipe, with a teacup for a knee. What was it that he didn't want to do, the silly lad? Answer me, and do it, and you'll make your teachers glad. |-|Polski = List przybył z Hogwartu i Douglas był wniebowzięty, ale humor psuł mu, niestety, wielki pryszcz nie wyciśnięty. Pakował torby i walizki, lecz jego uwagę odwróciła mucha, która w te i nazad niesfornie latała koło jego ucha. Lekcji nie mógł się doczekać, ale było dla niego niepojęte, dlaczego, no dlaczego, kolano nie mogło zostać zaklęte. Macki uznał za zabawne w pewien dziwny sposób i nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu denerwowały aż tak wiele osób. Gdziekolwiek się udał, wszędzie sprawiał kłopoty, więc jednym ruchem pióra listy do rodziców poszły w obroty. Ojciec napisał stanowczo: „Douglas, słuchaj mnie z uwagą, jak tak dalej…”, lecz on w ogóle nie potraktował go z powagą. Marnowanie czasu było jego ulubionym zajęciem, w przeciwieństwie do nauki, która nie cieszyła się wzięciem. Nie zwrócił uwagi jak bardzo był z lekcjami w plecy, do czasu, aż poproszono go o rzucenie uroku, od tak, dla hecy. Douglas narobił multum kłopotów w całym gmachu, nie wspominając o drugim nosie i brzydkim zapachu. I dla wszystkich była to sprawa tajemnicza i niesłychana, jak Douglas znalazł się w róży z filiżanką miast kolana. Czego nie chciał robić ten psotnik, powiedzcie, moi drodzy, gdy zaczniecie to robić, nauczyciele przestaną być srodzy. Występowanie * Wonderbook: Księga Czarów Kategoria:Wiersze en:The Sorry Story of Distractible Douglas